


No Regrets

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Drinking Games, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Tony decides that a night spent drinking and playing games is a great way to let loose.





	No Regrets

“Pass the bottle!” you giggled at Tony, reaching across the table and snatching the bottle of liquor out of his hands before drinking straight from the neck, already too drunk to care about germs and whatever sickness the others might have.

“Cheater!” Natalia hiccuped as she plucked the bottle out of your hands before pouring herself a generous cup and passing the liquor around the circle. “Next time, wait your turn!”

“Oh, shush!” you drunkenly smiled as you leaned back into your boyfriend’s arms. “What’s next? Who has the next turn to strip?”

“It’s me!” Wanda giggled and swiftly took her pants off in one swift motion and tossed them on the couch behind her.

“Cheers!” Steve took the table from Wanda and took along slug before passing the bottle to Bruce.

“I have a confession!” Bruce hollered out, a smile plastered on his face as he glanced at you resting between his legs.

“Tell us all!” Tony encouraged, eyes glossed over as he stood on wobbly legs and went to retrieve another bottle of liquor from the kitchen. Once he returned, everyone looked expectantly at Bruce and you.

“I love you, Y/N, so much.” he blinked wildly for a moment before taking your face in his hands and pressing his lips to your own. “Marry me.”

“Yes, Bruce.” you grinned and the others seemed to disappear as he nodded and pressed his lips to your own.

“Let’s crack this open to celebrate the new engagement!” Tony hollered out, effectively pulling the two of you out of your trance.

———-

You woke up late the next day, Bruce was sitting on the edge of the mind, seemingly nursing a hangover. You moved closed to him and kissed his shoulder. “Good morning tiger.” you mumbled against his skin.

He turned his head and smiled at you before greeting you as well. “Do you remember anything from last night? My body is killing me. I feel like I ran a hundred miles.”

You nodded. “We playing drinking games last night Tony convinced everyone that we needed some R&R time, so he organized us to drink until we all blacked out.”

“Anything else?” he asked.

“You asked me to marry you.” You grinned, pushing a lock of his hair behind his ear. “I accepted it.”

“You don’t regret it?” He asked unsure.

“Never.” you shook your head and brought his head down to meet your lips. “I love you, more than anything.”


End file.
